


Candy

by DarthKawaii42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel goes back in time, Gabriel is adorable, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKawaii42/pseuds/DarthKawaii42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'Sweet', 'fun' and 'colourful' - all words which Gabriel would use to describe both candy... and himself. (Others may add 'childish' and 'bad for the health' to that list.)"</p><p>In which Gabriel decides to use his love for candy in order to win over Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

When Gabriel had arrived on Earth, it had not taken him long to see that it could be a pretty interesting place to spend some time. At the very least, he figured, it was almost definitely going to be more exciting than Heaven, and the inhabitants, if not more  _respectful_  of his powers, may at least somewhat surprised by them.

The first discovery that had really made the archangel think "wow, this place might actually be kinda cool" was that of candy. Sweet, fun and colourful - all words which Gabriel would use to describe both candy... and himself. (Others may add 'childish' and 'bad for the health' to that list.)

Scarcely since has there been a moment when he has not been found sucking on some sort of lollipop.

Though not his favourite, the sweet that interests Gabriel the most is undoubtably chocolate. At one point he'd taken a trip back to ancient South America and caught up with some of the original inventors of the foodstuff, and, in a  _not too unusual_  state of arrogance, declared himself the Mayan 'God of Candy' and that they should all offer daily sacrifices of it to him. That amused him for a while, or, if nothing else, made up for the mojo spent on the long-haul time travel.

Anyway. Chocolate. Chocolate was interesting because it seemed to hold a sentimental value unlike other sweets.   
Okay, a nice cloud of cotton-candy could spark memories of a cheerful trip to the fairground many moons ago, and yes, a stick of English rock could cause an old woman to reminisce about childhood holidays at the seaside, but chocolate was especially fascinating because it could mean so many different things to so many different people. And while Gabriel was (at that point, anyway) hardly the type to be touched by this, he did find the effect it could have on people rather enthralling. (And exploitable: more than a few people had been given mysterious boxes of chocolates from an unknown 'admirer', only to later discover that they had been spiked with laxatives.)

Chocolates presented in one way can say "hey, you're cute, wanna go see a movie?" or in another way, they can say "hey, you're hot, wanna get in bed with me?".

Aside from the romantic and the amorous ways, there's also the "get well soon" way (sometimes followed by the "sympathies" way, if things take a dark turn for the worse) and, obviously, the "happy birthday", "merry Christmas" and, of course, "happy Easter" ways.

And that's not to mention the fine nuances of the actual quality of the chocolates, or just the quality of the box they came in.  There are many, many meanings that could be presented through the simple, delicious medium of chocolate.

So, Gabriel has been observing this for a fair few centuries, and as he's been beginning to warm to humankind recently, he has now reached the conclusion that he'd actually rather like to try this chocolate-giving tradition for himself. Only for real, this time, not just to wreak vengeance on some annoying assholes.

And Gabriel knows just who he wants to give chocolates to, and in just which way he wants to give them. He's been planning it since before the Almost-Apocalypse, which, by now, was a whole Earth-year ago, so he's sure he's well prepared. He's found The World's Best Chocolate Maker - then stolen all his techniques, added some archangel mojo and created The World's New Best Chocolate (he debated whether this consequently made him The World's New Best Chocolate Maker, considered that since he wasn't actually  _from_  here then it stands to reason that he might not count, decided 'well, screw it, I've lived here longer than anyone else on this damn planet, why shouldn't I be The World's Best Chocolate Maker?' and then proceeded to proclaim himself as such.)   
He's then wrapped them up in a fine heart-shaped box, and tied an expensive (well it would've been if he'd actually spent money on it) red ribbon around it, scribbled a little note on the front and now sits back to admire his handiwork.

It looks... nice. He guesses. Beauty is not something that Gabriel has ever been particularly bothered about, despite being an archangel, which one might think would involve a certain amount of beauty just to, well, to qualify for the role.

He stares critically at the box. Is it good enough? By all reasonable logic, he figures, it ought to be; it literally has the best of  _everything_.   
The problem is, is  _he_  good enough? He tries not to contemplate this for long; it gives him a nasty, dark feeling of anxiety somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

Gabriel continues to gaze at the gift. He snaps his fingers and a lollipop is forced into existence, which he pops between his lips. Helps him concentrate, or so he says.

Suddenly he gets a flash of inspiration. Him being such a terrible (though closet) romantic, he's surprised he didn't think of it sooner, really.

_What that gift needs is a bouquet to accompany it._

_Snap_.

Roses, yes, roses are good. But not white ones.

 _Snap_.

 _Red_  roses, much better.

He then decides that he should dress for the occasion. Not much good having a nice gift if you don't look nice yourself, right?

 _Snap_.

He hides his three pairs of lustrous, ethereal wings and looks himself up and down. He fiddles with his top buttons. Open? Closed? Open. Yes, that's not bad. It'll have to be good enough, he thinks, and scoops up the gift. He closes his eyes and taps into Angel Radio.

"Castiel?... Heya, lil bro, hey, listen up, I need your help..."

He raises an eyebrow at the response.

"No, it's nothin' like that... Honest, Cassie-Cas... Oh, don't be such a dickwad. At least hear me out."

He runs an exasperated hand through his hair.

"...OK ... OK. Oh, you're willing to listen now? How very generous of you."

The corners of his mouth curl up into a smirk.

"Now, can you do me a favour and talk with Dean for me? I'd do it myself but, well, he'd try to smite me. And anyways he's  _your_  boyfriend..."

***

Not ten minutes later, Gabriel is standing on the porch of a small, dilapidated old motel room, worrying his bottom lip a trifle anxiously. Nervous tics are unusual for the archangel, but then so is turning up on somebody's doorstep clutching a bouquet and a nice box of chocolates...  _without_  laxatives.

He reaches out and prods the doorbell. There is a shrill, if slightly feeble buzz, followed by muffled footsteps of a tall man approaching. Gabriel holds his breath. If he'd actually remembered to make his human heart start beating again after the last time he turned it off, it would've been threatening to burst through the confines of his ribcage. 

The door creaks open a fraction, just enough for the inhabitant to get a safe peek at the visitor.

"Gabriel?!" they exclaim, and there is the clinking and clattering of locks and chains before the door swings open completely.

Gabriel wastes no time in pushing the bouquet and chocolates into the arms of the bewildered man standing before him.

"Sam Winchester. Long time no see, huh?"

Sam stares at him open-mouthed, taking in the carefully-smoothed-back hair, the open shirt collar, and, most surprisingly, the light blush dusting his features. He glances down at the gifts, then back up at the archangel.   
"Gabriel?!" he repeats.

Gabriel just stands there. He's grinning, but he's starting to wonder whether this was as good an idea as he'd originally thought... and he hadn't thought it was particularly good when he'd come up with it. "Hey, Sam," he replies, trying not to sound uneasy.

"Gab- " the taller man shakes his head. "Really, this is some weird-ass trick, even for  _you_ , Gabriel. I thought you'd moved on from this crap?" he says, rather scathingly.

Gabriel's smile drops suddenly into a frown. Who is he kidding? Of course Sam wouldn't be interested in him. Just because Gabriel has developed an attraction to the hunter doesn't mean Sam feels the same way. The mighty Archangel Gabriel, making a fool of himself trying to ask Sam Winchester on a date. How ridiculous of him. How very human.

With a sinking feeling Gabriel sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "This ain't some kinda trick for once, Sam-a-lam. I... I wanted to ask you out on a date with me, Sam," he admits.

In shock, Sam drops the bouquet and chocolates, but fortunately Gabriel manages to catch them. "A... A  _date_?!  _You're_  asking  _me_  on a  _date_?!"

"Okay, okay, reject me a little harder why don't you? It's fine, I know when to quit. I should've known better than to even try this." Dejectedly, he begins to turn away, but Sam stops him all of a sudden by grabbing his hand.

"I didn't say I was rejecting you," said Sam in a low voice.

Gabriel whisked around to see Sam blushing profusely. Could it be? Was he imagining things?

"So, uh... a date, huh? You and me?" he asks, threading his fingers between Gabriel's.

"Knew you were my favourite Winchester for a reason, Sammy boy," smirked the archangel, before hopping up on his tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss to the taller man's cheek. "And, uh, don't forget to try one of those chocolates. Best o' the best."


End file.
